Boss For a Day
by yamiishot
Summary: Steve smirked down at Wesker from his seat, swirling a glass of red wine as his feet draped themselves over the side of the chair. "So...now who's in charge?" - Oneshot, deviating from Al Coda, like most of my oneshots these days XD T for gore.


-1

For Chaed, who really wanted this.

--

Steve smirked down at Wesker from his seat, swirling a glass of red wine as his feet draped themselves over the side of the chair. "So...now who's in charge?"

Wesker glared up Steve from his uncomfortable position. Krauser's foot was planted firmly on his lower back, his hands bound just beneath them, lying on the cold stone floor. His shades were long gone, crushed in the fight before this encounter, his dark clothes smeared with bright red blood, both his and Krauser's.

"Somehow, I didn't think it would be this easy." Steve drawled, sipping at the wine. "I guess your just getting old, Albert. And I suppose the anti-virus didn't help much." He chuckled, a mirthless sound, devoid of the warmth it had held once before.

Wesker gave a weak struggle that was quickly stopped by Krauser's boot digging into his spine. "What do you want me to do with him?" Krauser asked.

"Hmm…I'd rather like to execute him myself, but…I don't have the time right now. Take him down to the cells. Lock him there, keep an eye on him. Send in Wong if you see her."

Krauser hauled Wesker upright, and turned to go.

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Don't mess up this little job, or you'll end up like him. It only takes one thing, and you lose my trust. Don't ruin this chance. I'd like us to remain friends."

Krauser's face remained still as stone, though Steve could tell his warning had hit home.

"Understood sir."

"Good."

As Krauser hauled the struggling human from the room, a smile grew across Steve's face.

_Power…It feels…good…not right…but good. Wish you could see me now Claire. I finally avenged you, my darling._ _Perhaps I should allow Chris the pleasure of killing the one who took you away from us? But then, he barely remembers you. One day, one day I'll tell him how marvellous you were. Then he'll wonder how he could have possibly forgotten you. _

--

Wesker gripped the iron bars, his forehead resting against the cold metal, eyes shut. Not once had there been any indication that Steve had been plotting against him. _I should not have let my guard down, not once! Now because of one mistake, I have lost that which placed me above others. I'm…normal, human…frail. _A mere punch from either Krauser or Steve would kill him now. _And now I'm to be killed like some unruly mutt…disgraceful._ He pulled on the bars but they never budged an inch. His strength was gone..

The blonde turned away from the bars and over to the small cot in the corner, well aware that Krauser was watching him. It was so strange, feeling like this. His hearing was that of a normal humans, he couldn't hear his own heartbeat anymore.

His old wounds had stayed shut thankfully, and no trace of the Tyrant's claw wound had returned.

Lying down on the flimsy bed, he stared up at the ceiling, and with a sudden jolt, realised his eyes…they would be blue again. _Not that it matters, I won't be alive for much longer…_ The thought would have depressed anyone else, but Wesker took it in his stride. He'd cheated death once before, there had to be a way to do it again…

--

Chris kicked open the door. "Steve!" he roared, livid.

Steve cracked open a silver-green eye and frowned. "What?" he asked lazily, sitting up a bit straighter.

"You've gone too far! You had no right to do that to Albert, no right at all!" Chris stormed up to the throne, mismatched eyes blistering with anger barely kept in check. "He saved you! He brought you back from the brink, and this is how you repay him? By stripping him of the gift he gave us?!"

Steve's eyes flash dangerously, narrowing. "He never gave me a gift, Redfield." he hissed. "It is a burden, and one so graciously given to me by the Ashford family. I was never anything more to him than a failed experiment!" he rose from the cushioned chair, glaring coldly at Chris. "You were the one he gave a gift to. You were the one he chose to become his warrior, his little favourite."

Chris returned the glare with a set face, growling slightly. "That doesn't matter, if you wanted someone to take it out on, why not me?"

Steve laughed, turning around, looking at the wall.. "Always the sacrificial lamb, aren't you Redfield? Always ready to be put in someone else's place to stop them getting hurt." He glanced at Chris over his shoulder. "Perhaps if you'd taken your sister's place, things would be different. However…I hate to do this to you, but you're due to kill Wesker right about now." he smirked. "Have fun."

"I won't kill him Steve. I refuse."

"Oh?" Steve turned slowly on the spot, once again fully facing Chris. "Then I'm afraid there's no place for you in my organisation…" The next thing Chris knew, he was embedded in the wall, a print of him left behind in the metal as he fell to the floor. Blood dripped from a knife wound on his stomach, even as the muscle knitted itself back together. He stood, watching Steve toss a knife from hand to hand. "I should have anticipated you not wanting to betray Wesker but really, I thought you were more sensible than that."

"I guess I'm more human than you thought."

"So it would seem." Steve dashed at him with the knife, but a deft movement from Chris sent it spinning in one direction while Steve hit the wall. Chris's fist collided with the younger BOW's gut, and he cried out, falling forwards, but was up and charging at Chris a moment later, tackling the elder to the floor, and punching his face.

Chris rolled them over, elbowing Steve in the face and grabbing the ginger locks, tugging hard. Steve yelped, smacking Chris's nose, freeing himself, rolling sideways, up and onto his feet. He lifted his foot and sent Chris crashing into the far wall, laughing as the brunette wiped a blood spatter from his lips. He wasn't laughing a moment later however.

Chris sped across the room and stood behind Steve, the cold, blood-stained knife against his throat. "Claire would never have wanted you to do this Steve." Chris uttered in his ear, before using his enhanced strength to drag the knife through Steve's neck and spine, ignoring the teen's pathetic clutching at his arm, severing the head from the body. It fell to the ground, covering the carpeted floor in a dark red. Chris held the head for a moment, before dropping it beside the body. "I'm sorry Steve…it shouldn't have been this way…"

--

Wesker opened his eyes as he heard a commotion outside his cell. Sitting up, he frowned and slid off the bed, keeping close to the wall. He leapt back from the cell bars as blood splashed over him. _Something's wrong, this shouldn't be happening-_ He had no time to continue the thought, however, as the cell door was ripped off and thrown inwards, narrowly missing him. In stepped a bloodstained Chris Redfield, carrying a knife and something else which he threw at Wesker's feet.

It was a head. Wesker lifted an eyebrow when he realised it was Steve's head, and the realisation of what Chris had done hit him. _He killed Steve - for me…He's still loyal, even after I killed his sister…Astonishing._

"Orders, sir."

Wesker lifted his gaze to Chris's, a small smile on his face. "Krauser?"

"Temporarily incapacitated."

"Good. Seems that…this base is in need of a leader." Wesker smirked.

"I know just the man, sir." Chris smirked, and held up a small vial containing a light purple fluid. "Or BOW. Agent Wong proved useful." He tossed it at Wesker, who caught it. "Oh, and one more thing." Chris pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. "I thought you might like these."

Wesker took them, slipping them into his shirt pocket. Holding up the vial, Wesker looked at Chris. "You are certainly worthy of being y second in command Chris. After I've taken this, you'll need to kill me for it to take effect. A simple thrust through the heart should do it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Chris nodded, gripping the knife tightly.

A few moments after the serum was taken, Wesker died for the second time in his life. And for the second time, he was reborn.


End file.
